1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable electronic device and a method and a system for controlling a peripheral device using the same, and more particularly, to a wearable electronic control device configured to control one or more functions of the peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wearable electronic devices have become popular based on an increase of an interest of users in real-time data and a development of a near field communication technology. The wearable electronic device may be embodied as a device, which is worn on a part of a user's body, for example, a wrist wearing type, a glasses type, or the like. The wearable electronic device can, in real-time, identify data which a user wants without having to pull out a portable electronic device (non-wearable) from a pocket or a bag.
In addition, it is advantageous to reduce the weight and the size the wearable electronic device, in comparison with the conventional non-wearable electronic device, in order to achieve the advantage of body-wearing thereof.
Since the wearable electronic device is typically small as compared to non-wearable electronic devices, the wearable electronic devices typically exhibit rapid battery depletion, a small sized screen, etc. Therefore, the wearable electronic device frequently requires to be interlocked with a peripheral device for more frequent battery charging, effective use of a speaker and a display, and the like.
Therefore, there exists a need for an electronic device which is lightweight, has long battery life, and ample screen size.